Master of Puppets
by Avalancha
Summary: Porque ella nació para ser destructora de mundos. One-shot.


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este fanfic puede ser un poco extraño, más que nada porque es una paranoia que se me ha ocurrido a las 6 de la mañana sin haber dormido nada xDD. Aún así espero que os guste. Adoro a Jenova y todavía no había escrito nada de ella. En fin, acepto reviews de todo tipo, ya que intento mejorar. Espero que os guste.**

**Kiku.**

Altiva, grandiosa, letal... Aquella criatura era extremadamente difícil de definir. Era imposible no sentir el flujo de poder que emanaba de ella, y sin embargo, permanecía retenida en aquel tanque de experimentación, retenida por aquellos asquerosos entes inferiores que jugaban a crear monstruos con ella... Ahh, si supiesen lo que había hecho con aquellos asquerosos cetra... Ella podría enseñarles un par de cosas sobre crear monstruos.

Fueron miles los años que pasó encerrada, pero ella siempre había sido paciente... Viajó durante eones en aquel meteorito, surcó las profundidades del espacio con aquella extraña armadura y finalmente aterrizó en el planeta, vestida para matar.

Aquellos patéticos seres la acogieron entre ellos y la trataron como a una reina, pero ella siempre quiso más. Representó su papel de viajera mientras el trato de aquellos sencillos seres la divirtió. Luego sólo tuvo que quitarse la armadura y aparecer ante ellos. Y la temieron nada más ver su verdadera cara: Los largos cabellos blancos, que ondeaban al viento en una danza macabra; los brillantes ojos rojos, que destilaban crueldad pura; el delgado cuerpo antropomórfico, sus extraños apéndices rojizos, el brillo azulado de su piel... La belleza letal de la viajera de los cielos inoculó un profundo terror en los cetra. Ella solo se acercó, caminó entre ellos desprendiendo su aura maléfica; aquellos pobres desgraciados, solo con respirar su aire se ahogaban, se sentían muertos. Su cuerpo mutaba y se convertían en monstruos... En sus pequeñas mascotas. Ya no era la viajera de los cielos, ahora era la calamidad del espacio...

Ella se estaba convirtiendo en la diosa que había nacido para ser... Pero claro, uno de ellos consiguió encerrarla en el seno del planeta... Al menos tenía el consuelo de habérselo llevado por delante en su empeño. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a esperar... Algun día, algún ignorante la liberaría de su prisión planetaria.

Miles de años transcurrieron, la diosa dormida esperó... Esperó y recordó.

Recordó como su crueldad y ambición hicieron que fuese expulsada de su propio planeta... Aún en su propia casa, ella se sabía diferente al resto... Sabía que era superior a los de su propia raza. Intentó someterles y casi lo consiguió... El genocidio cometido le costó el exilio... Cuando la gigantesca roca partió de aquel lejano planeta, ella juró volver y terminar lo que había empezado. No tenía prisa... Tenía toda la eternidad por delante.

Al final acabaron llegando aquellos científicos. Cuando el primer rayo de luz la alcanzó, abrió sus ojos, una mueca de satisfacción adornó permanentemente su cara desde entonces. Sus poderes y capacidades habían ido a menos... Todo por culpa de aquellos malditos cetra... Bueno, no pasaba nada... Terminaría el trabajo, exterminaría hasta al último de ellos.

Y allí acabó, confinada en un recipiente de grueso cristal lleno de mako líquido mientras jugaban con su cuerpo. Los que la custodiaban le dieron el nombre de Jenova... Y crearon un regalo especial para ella... Un hermoso juguete. Era fuerte, poderoso y con una belleza casi tan letal como la suya; su juguete se llamaba Sephiroth. Le criaron inculcándole la idea de que la cruel criatura era su madre. A ella le repugnaba la idea de considerar a un ser tan inferior como descendiente suyo, pero entre sus maravillosas cualidades, se encontraba el don de aparentar... En cuanto hiciese el trabajo, ya se desharía de aquel engendro.

Algunos años más pasaron, una minucia, comparado con todo lo que había pasado en su longeva vida. Al fin llegaba el momento. La marioneta iba en busca de su titiritera, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre y muerte. El helado e inmutable cuerpo sintió la excitación: Al fin el momento había llegado.

La diosa cruel, la retorcida reina, la calamidad de los cielos...

Jenova había despertado.


End file.
